Massage
by BlackMagicBlade
Summary: Yami gives Yugi a massage. YxY, puzzleshipping.


**Azrael**: Hey people!!! Another one-shot, but I'm working on the next chapter for INDTY so it should be up... well, sometime in the hopefully near future. Enjoy!!!

* * *

Kame Game Shop- upstairs with Yugi and Yami

Yami smiled as he gently rubbed Yugi's shoulders. "Would you like me to give you a massage Abiou?" Yami asked gently. It was Saturday, and Yugi had been working on a project their teacher had assigned to their English class. It wasn't due until the next Friday, but Yugi had wanted to get it out of the way now so that he could get it off his mind and focus on other things, namely his lover. Sure, they were still teens, but after they had gotten together their relationship had become a very... physical one. But it wasn't just making love, they took every given opportunity to be touching, that probably stemming from the fact that they had not been able to touch each other for so long when Yami was a spirit, even if they hadn't known that they loved each other then.

Yugi sighed lightly at the gentle rubbing. "Sure, but only if you let me give you one after, 'kay?" He looked up from his seat in his desk chair to gaze at the fire eyed man standing behind him, his hands still resting on Yugi's shoulders. Yami smiled down at him, red eyes softly resting on large amethyst ones.

Yugi still couldn't believe that they were together, but after Yami got his own body and Anzu told Yami of her feelings, he had gently rejected her and told her of his feelings towards Yugi. She had taken his rejection with good grace, and had also confessed that she had had suspicions of Yami's feelings towards his light but had also wanted to get her feelings out in the open.

But after that she had been the one to get them together and seemed to take great pride in her superior matchmaking skills. However, they had requested that she keep their relationship a secret for a while, not knowing if their friends would be alright with the fact that they were gay. Anzu agreed, even though she thought that her friends would never shun them like that, she wanted what was best for Yugi and Yami. So no one knew that they were together... yet. But that would all change soon.

"Of course Abiou, I would love that," Yami answered, his voice as soft and quiet as the gently swish of silk in a slow breeze. Normally his voice (and everything else about him) would be powerful and commanding, but when he was alone with his love he was as gentle and playful as a kitten.

Yugi began to get up to walk over to the bed, but Yami gently pushed him back down in the chair, bent down to Yugi's level and kissed him. Yugi's eyes closed as he lost himself in the feeling of Yami's beautiful lips on his own. Their tounges moved together and Yugi moaned low in his throat, this would never get old for as long as he lived. He loved the crimson eyed man in a way that would have frightened him had Yami not been _Yami. _His darkness, his other half, the missing piece of his soul.

Yami pulled back and helped Yugi out of his chair with ease and carried him bridal style to their shared bed on the other side of the room. He laid his little one down carefully and said teasingly,"You know the drill Yugi, shirt off. Or would you like some help with it?" He finished on a suggestive note, more than willing to pick up where they had left off, but also knowing that the waiting would make it so much sweeter.

Yugi blushed and quickly answered "That's okay Yami, I got it." Yami pouted for a moment which changed to a smirk as he watched Yugi strip off his tight black tank top to reveal a milky white chest. Yugi layed down on his stomach and allowed Yami to begin massaging his shoulders and neck, slowly working his way down his lights back. His strong fingers dug deep into his hikari's flesh and kneaded the knots out. "Oh Yami, it feels soooo good," Yugi moaned as the hands pressed harder into his back. He hissed a bit though as Yami struck a deep and sensitive kink in his muscles. Yami's brow wrinkled and asked, concerned " Would you like me to be softer abiou?"

Yugi moaned again and replied, "Gods no Yami, it hurts, but it's a good kind of pain." Yami chuckled lightly and said teasingly,"I didn't know you were a masochist little one." Yugi squeaked and replied indignantly,"No fair Yami, you know what I mean..." he trailed off, embarrassed. He loved Yami's massages and enjoyed the rough pressure, it just felt so soothing. And he liked giving his darkness the same treatment just as much, feeling Yami's muscular shoulders and back practically writhing under his talented fingers, Yami moaning his approval...

Yugi blushed lightly at his train of thought, no wonder these double massage sessions usually, well always, ended in them making love. Yugi smiled softly and allowed his mind to wander back to thoughts of previous 'sessions', but then a different thought popped into his head. _Am I forgetting something???_ he wondered silently. _Hmmmm... well, it couldn't have been that important if I forgot it that easily._He sighed and quickly forgot the whole thing, feeling only Yami's hands on him and his voice whispering sweet, loving words into his ear, occasionally licking the shell of it and nipping at Yugi's neck before returning to the task at hand.

Yugi's only thoughts now were that this was going to end the same way as the last time...

The End (for now)

* * *

**Azrael**- Hope you liked it, and I'm thinking about adding another chapter. Review and tell me if you think I should please. Thanks!!! _**=)**_


End file.
